


Ready or Not

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: You make a run for it but how far can you make it?Warnings: nonconsensual sexThis is dark!Steve Rogers and explicit. Your media consumption is your own responsibility. Warnings have been given. DO NOT PROCEED if these matters upset you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble for the incorrigible @lokislastlove but you know, I got carried away. That being said, I might just add more to this in the future because it was fun.
> 
> Thank you. Love you guys!
> 
> As always, if you can, please leave some feedback and kudos <3

One wrong step and you were toast. You didn’t hear Steve but he heard you. It all happened too quickly, you could only kick your dangling feet as he held you against the side of the house, his hand firm on your throat. It was all over and you’d barely gotten past the front door.

By your count it was nearly two weeks trapped inside; windows boarded, door locked, and your occasional yet unwelcomed visits from the only other person within miles. Your keeper, your warden. 

But you waited, and waited, and waited. One slip and you were out. How could he have expected you to get out when you hadn’t done more than laid on that thin mattress and stared at the ceiling for the last five days. _Or was it six?_

It didn’t matter now. None of it mattered. Not the thoughts that had gotten you through it all, that you might one day be out of there, away from that room; away from him.

His hand was like a vice and your own was nothing as you clawed at his iron grip. His eyes flared in anger as he came close. His breath glossed against your lips as it came heavy in his ire.

“You think you can run from me? That you can just leave me?” He snarled and he squeezed tighter. 

“Ple–” Your voice caught in your throat as all air escaped you.

“I’ve clothed you, fed you, put a roof over your head and this is how you repay me,” He dropped you suddenly and it jarred your legs. “But go ahead, run. See how far you get.”

You blinked at him, terrified. You looked behind him to the endless crowd of trees and then to the house behind you. You felt the siding and squished the leaves beneath your feet. He shrugged.

“Well,” He backed away. “You’ve got twenty minutes…”

“Twenty minutes?” You touched your sore throat.

“Let’s even the playing field, huh?” He crossed his arms. “That’s a good start.”

“I don’t– I don’t–”

“What’s that, nineteen minutes and… fifty seconds?” He taunted.

You looked around, your chest rising and falling as the panic swelled in your chest. You glanced at him again and he smirked as he turned to look out into the treeline. Then his gaze fell to you and he lifted his brows in challenge.

Startled by the glint in his eyes, you charged forward towards the forest and plunged past the trunks as your feet were scratched by the twigs and stone mixed in with the dirt and leaves. You were out of breath within minutes and your legs ached but you pushed yourself onward. You had to get as far as you could. If you had any chance at all, you had to keep going.

You tripped over a root and went flying, barely missing a thick walnut tree as you stumbled to the ground. You turned over with a groan as the air was knocked out of you and your ribs felt as if they would crumple inward. You sat up and listened. Only the birds and the distant feet of the critters in the trees.

You coughed as you stood and fought to regain your balance. You were dizzy from the fall and the muscles in your legs were starting to throb now that you were still. You stumbled one way then the other as you tried to get a sense of which direction was which. 

Then you heard it. A stick cracked and your heartbeat pattered even faster. You searched around and hurried over the overturned tree across the forest floor. There was a space below just big enough for you to slip in. You shimmied under the thick trunk and swept a pile of leaves and dirt over yourself until you were content you could not be seen.

You could see with one eye from your vantage, not that it was very good. You breathed through your nose as the boots dusted through the dirt and you were assured of your pursuers approach. _Had it already been twenty minutes? He hadn’t been very far behind, had he?_

You listened as he got closer and closer then you saw his figure emerge from between a pair of trees. He looked around, hands on his hips, and bent to examine the remnants of your fall; the dirt showed the disturbance clearly. He stood and chuckled to himself. He pushed the leaves around with his foot then strutted around the small space encircled by brush and branches.

“I know you’re here somewhere,” He called out. “I can hear you.”

You bit down and squeezed your eyes shut as he continued to walk around.

“Your heart is racing, you know that?” He taunted. “You’re fucking terrified aren’t you?” You opened your eyes and he was turned away from you, staring into the trees opposite you. “You should be.”

You rolled over and scrambled out of your hiding spot. You didn’t care. You had to get out of there. You fell into a sprint as you dodge between trees but you didn’t hear him in pursuit; well not running. You only heard a few decisive steps before you could hear only the wind whipping past you.

You came upon a clearing and sped up, hoping you weren’t headed back to the house. You didn’t make it far as you were suddenly swept off your feet. You were flipped by the rope that snagged around your ankle, spinning until you were left dangling from the branch above. You reached out to try to still yourself, sick to your stomach as the blood rushed to your head.

Steve emerged as you spun to face the trees you’d passed only moments before. He didn’t hurry, only paced around you as he laughed.

“I always have a contingency plan,” He said. “You should know that by now.”

“Steve, please,” You begged, reaching helplessly to the ground below. “Please, you can’t keep me here.”

“I can’t?” He scoffed and squatted down to look you in the eyes. He grabbed the back of your head to still you. “No one’s looking for you. No one. These things go cold after forty-eight hours and we both know you don’t have anyone to push it past that.”

“Please–” You put your hand on his. “Please–”

“Shhh,” He brought a finger to your lips. 

“I–I–” You stuttered and he rubbed his finger against your lips gruffly. “Can you– can you cut me down?”

“Cut you down?” He tilted his head.

“My head hurts, please,” You said softly.

He looked at you a moment and reached to his belt. He pushed back his flannel shirt and grabbed the thick handle of the knife sheathed beneath. He pulled out the large hunting blade and your eyes widened. He brought it forward, twirling it as he pressed it where his fingers had just been against your lips.

“You’ve been a bad girl,” He said. “Bad girls don’t get what they want.”

You winced in defeat and he dragged the blade up along your jaw and neck, over your chest as the tip caught in the vee of your drooping shirt. He unhooked it and stood. He grabbed the rope and you stretched your arms out as he steadied you. He began to saw the rope and you caught yourself in the dirt as you came loose.

You grunted as you managed to roll onto your back. You were wrenched up to your feet within seconds as Steve grabbed your arm. He sheathed his knife as he reached for the end of the rope above him and tugged your wrist up. He held the rope and your wrist in one hand as he forced your other one up. 

You struggled with him a moment but he was far too strong. He wrapped the rope around until you were on your tiptoes. You hung before him and he once more took out his knife. He brought it up and pointed it at your nose.

“You tried,” He smirked. “As pathetic as it was.”

“Please,” You sobbed, trying to pull at the rope.

“I’ll cut your fucking tongue out,” He snarled and pressed the knife to your bottom lip. “I should do worse considering.”

You stared at him and he dragged the blade down your chin and neck. He hooked it in your shirt and tugged, cutting the cotton wide open. It hung from your arms and bared your breasts to the chill autumn air that only now began to bite as your adrenaline petered out.

The cold metal of the blade touched your pelvis as he slid it down the front of your loose shorts. He made quick work of them and they fell to the dirt. You shook and swayed from the rope, unable to do more than hang helplessly.

He traced a line down your stomach with the tip and a low chuckle escaped his lips. He brought it up under your chin and made you look at him.

“I’d hate to mess up that pretty face,” He growled. “So I’ll just have to find another way to punish you.”

He retracted the knife and shoved it back into its leather sheath. His tongue poked out between his lips as his hands ran along his belt. You squirmed as he gripped the buckle, his hands moving swiftly beneath the hem of his flannel shirt.

“Please, don’t–” You begged.

“I won’t tell you to shut up again,” He spat as he loosed his belt and nearly broke the button from his fly. “I’ve waited long enough. It seems too long.” He shoved his zipper down. “I’ve been too nice but I thought you’d get it by now.”

You sobbed quietly and hung your head, your arms straining against your weight. You gasped as he grabbed your leg and pulled it up. He bent it against his side as he swung you closer. He took your other leg and placed it around his other hip. He squeezed just above your knees as he let out a gristly breath.

“You don’t wanna keep pushing me, girl,” He warned as his rough palms slid up your legs and to your ass. He urged you closer and you felt his bulge through his open fly. “Because I will push you back.”

He snaked a hand around your hip and along your thigh. He shoved it between you and reached into the front of his jeans, bunched the top of his briefs as he pulled himself free from the layers. You stared at him, frozen, frightened. You gave a shaky breath as he pressed the head of his cock against your clit. He urged himself along your folds and rubbed against your entrance.

“I wanted you to like it,” He whispered as he pressed his forehead to yours. “Now I really don’t fucking care.”

He impaled you at once. You squeaked and pushed your head back. His hand flew from between you and he grasped the back of your head, forcing it up so that his eyes bore into yours. His nails dug into your scalp as you closed your eyes.

“No,” He sneered. “Keep ‘em open.”

He thrust, hard, and you yelped. It hurt terribly. Your walls were snug around him. Your lashes fluttered but you didn’t close your eyes. You nodded fearfully and he crashed his mouth into yours. He forced his tongue past your lips as he rocked his hips. Each tilt made you whine, the pain never relented, even as your nerves began to buzz in pleasure.

He nibbled at your lip before he dragged his wet mouth along your cheek and down your jaw. He pulled your head back so that you stared up at the sky through the shroud of leaves above. He nuzzled your neck and bit into your throat as he rutted harder and harder, his deep snarls undercut your brittle moans.

Your legs tightened around him and you sucked in your lip as you tried to resist the swelling waves within. You could feel the orgasm mounting, even as you fought against it, and you quaked as he forced you over the edge. You mewled and the tears trickled from the corner of your eyes. You felt so helpless, not just against him but against your own body.

He sped up and removed his teeth from your neck. He raised his head, his nose pressed to your chin as he bounced your body at the end of the rope. Your pathetic groans floated through the air as you wrapped your fingers around the rope. The cool air swept over your back and sent a shiver through you as the heat of his body seared your front.

He jerked into you as hard as he could. You cried out and sniffed back the tears which had started to rise with your second orgasm. You gulped it back as it rippled over you, your body overwrought and weak as he used it so easily. He barely seemed to notice as he hammered into you harder and harder, his boots crunching the leaves below him.

His hand moved from the back of your head and he grabbed your throat. He grip tightened as he fucked you faster. You struggled to breath as his fervour crested and he let out a dusky yet ferocious growl. His hips crashed into you painfully, sharp thrusts which jolted your hips and sent and echo along your spine.

He spilled into you, easing himself through his climax until he was still, lingering inside of you as his hand fell from your neck. You lifted your head, dizzy, your arms achy and your body humming.

He pulled out of your carefully and his cum dripped down your leg into the dirt. He zipped up his pants and buckled his belt as his panting slowed. He closed his eyes and his chest raised as he inhaled deeply. When he opened them, his pupils were small pinpoints, eerie and startling. 

He reached up and grabbed the rope just above your wrists. He yanked, once, twice, three times. You heard a branch snap and the rope came free, falling in a coil over you. He gathered it around his arm and hand until there were only a few feet between you. He turned and tugged so that you nearly tripped.

He didn’t look back as he led you into the trees; didn’t say a word, and you had no choice but to follow him, just a dog on your leash.


End file.
